bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurgen Koeningmann/Personality and Relationships
'Personality' Jürgen is considered to be an oddball by the rest of the Vandenreich, mainly due to his capricious nature that makes him seem like he has a split personality. His odd nature developed from decades of isolation away from human society and company. His personalities tend to only appear in certain situations: when not in combat he is fickle, disinterested by anything involving responsibility, lighthearted, laughing at the smallest things, mildly irrational, as well as being able to get angry at the smallest and oddest provocations e.g. "Are you calling me fat?" when asked to "Cover the the flank." His other personality is cold, efficient, ruthless, unconventional, eloquent and brutal. His personalities developed as a coping mechanism for his extended periods away from human contact whilst under constant threat of death in Hueco Mundo. His manic side let him deal with the loneliness, whilst his colder side allowed him to deal with sudden danger. No matter which personality is in control Jürgen is always highly intelligent and motivated by the drive to protect humans from Hollows, Shinigami, Other Bount and any others he sees as predators upon human souls or spiritually aware humans. Over the years Jürgen has developed a personal code that prohibits him killing normal humans or placing them in harms way. 'Allies' 'Hollows' During his times in Hueco Mundo Jurgen encountered many different Hollows of varied strengths and types, some leading Fracción, others being ordered around or acting alone. He became know to them only as 'The White Wraith'. 'Valentina Oihane' Valentina was originally a low level Hollow, who rose in power to the level of Vasto Lorde. She grew from the level of Hollow to Gillian, from Gillian to Adjuchas, from Adjuchas to Vasto Lorde. Her ability to absorb the most useful traits of those she devoured fueling her changes making her evolve into ever more powerful forms. Once she reached the level of Vasto Lorde and had begun building her fraccion, she came across a group of what she had assumed to be Shinigami. In fact they were a group of mod souls, that had escaped form the Shinigami Research and Development Institute in Regai form. They had been constituted in Regai in order to have tests performed upon them in order to develop more effective Gikon. The research assistant in charge of restraining the Mod Souls had failed to do his job properly and the Mod Souls escaped, running to the real world through the a private noble family Senkeimon. Thus for a time they became untraceable and by the time it was discovered it was too late to stop them from escaping to the real world. The Shinigami pursued them to the real world and so the Mod Souls were forced to flee again, this time through a garganta. The garganta being created by hollows drawn to the spike in spiritual pressure in the area, the Shinigami were unable to follow them through tko Hueco Mundo. Upon arriving in Hueco Mundo the Mod Souls came across a group of hollows in the centre of which was Valentina, already at the level of Vasto Lorde. She quickly consumed the Mod Souls and their Shinigami like powers. Valentina's ability to absorb traits from her victims caused her to take in the Shinigami like abilities of her prey. These powers caused a transformation turning her into a true Arrancar. She and Jurgen met not long after her transformation into an Arrancar. She was being attacked by several Vasto Lorde level Hollows, who banded together after growing fearful her dominance of the area. Jurgen had never seen or heard of an Arrancar before and the size of Valentina's post Arrancar mask was very innocuous, it being a set of hair clips. As such Jurgen merely saw a girl a human looking girl with a sword being attacked by many powerful Hollows. Jurgen's surprise attack and the counter attack launched by Valentina scattered the attacking Vasto Lorde. Having been driven away, the Vasto Lorde decided to stay back as the combination of facing 'The White Wraith' and a Vasto Lorde level Arrancar together was too fearsome. A short time after their first meeting, Jurgen discovers that she in fact a form of hollow he has not come across before. However as she seems to merely consume other Hollows in Hueco Mundo he comes to see her as a kindred spirit and the two become partners. 'Bount' Jürgen took shelter amongst the Bount after being ostracized by the Quincy. He realised that he would have to hide his Quincy nature whilst amongst the Bount and so he sealed away his Quincy abilities as best he could. The Bount who took him in only sensed a fellow Bount and so treated him as one of his own. Jürgen was lucky in the fact that the Bount who took him in was against the consumption of living human souls. As such he was not taking part in the attacks upon the Quincy. He was trained by this Bount in the ways of hunting and feeding upon souls. He taught Jürgen the rite for creating a Doll and trained him how to use it. For a short while Jürgen was comfortable with this new life, but soon his Quincy upbringing began to bring him down. Reminding him that he was acting just like a hollow and so Jürgen stopped feeding. Out of desperation and starvation Jürgen attempted something not normally done, he attempted to consume a Hollow. In a difficult fight he eventually managed to successfully consume the Hollow and he had an epiphany. His Bount nature which he had always viewed as a curse could be a blessing in disguise. He could hunt and eat Hollows in the same way they hunted and ate human souls, put the fear of destruction upon them instead of their human victims. 'Humans' 'Shinigami' 'Quincy' As a child Jürgen was considered one of the brightest prospects his family had seen in several generations. His Bount nature having not full awakened and so not being known to the other Quincy. He was Before the second rise of the Vandenreich, Jürgen was an outcast amongst his own people. This was due to an unfortunate series of events beginning with the Bount launching their attack upon the Quincy. His own people knowing of his dual nature decided to lock him up so he could not betray them. He protested, but would not fight his own people and allowed himself to be locked away without resistance. However he was left in his cell for some time unable to feed. So when the time came to release him, his hunger for spiritual energy drove him to the point that he tried to consume his fellow Quincy. He was ostracized by his people and left to wander the earth alone. 'Enemies' 'Hollows' During his times in Hueco Mundo Jurgen encountered many different Hollows of varied strengths and types, some leading Fracción, others being ordered around or acting alone. He became know to them only as 'The White Wraith'. 'Bount' 'Humans' 'Shinigami' As Jürgen was not born during the to his separation from the Quincy during their war with the Shinigami, Jürgen does not have the full blown hatred for them that most Quincy do. However that is not to say that he has any love for them. He has been unsuccessfully hunted by them on many occasions, though for the most part he assumed it was due to his Bount nature rather than his Quincy heritage. He always fed upon the Shinigami after their defeat to prevent them from reporting what they were hunting back to the Soul Society. So for the most part he was able to move unhindered by Shinigami interference. 'Quincy' Category:Character Subpages